


Voli, Tobio dan Tooru

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Road to Tobio's Birthday [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, Percakapan non baku, Road to Tobio's Birthday, chibi!Tobio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: “Paman,” Tobio mencolek siku Hanamaki yang duduk di samping kirinya, “memangnya mesra-mesaraan itu apa, sih?”“Oh, mesra-mesraan itu—”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada visualisasi child!Tobio, loh. Lihat link di bawah ya ;)

**Voli, Tobio dan Tooru**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

**Happy Birthday, Kageyama Tobio \o/**

.

* * *

 

            Sebenarnya baik Hajime ataupun Tooru tidak ada yang jago memasak. Sejak memutuskan tinggal bersama tujuh tahun lalu, baik Hajime dan Tooru selalu mengandalkan makanan siap saji yang hanya perlu dihangatkan saja. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Hajime, _skill_ memasak Tooru sudah masuk kategori tidak tertolong lagi. Sejak _flat_ mereka di jaman kuliah hampir saja terbakar karena ulah Tooru yang berusaha memasak air, Hajime melarang keras Tooru memakai dapur mereka untuk memasak, meskipun sesekali Tooru tetap saja _bandel_ hingga mereka harus rela kehilangan salah satu peralatan dapur, kompor misalnya, seperti yang baru-baru saja terjadi.

Tapi pagi ini, Hajime memutuskan untuk memasak— setelah kompor baru mereka tiba kemarin. Meskipun ia tak mau menyebut dirinya ‘bisa’ memasak, tapi ada satu menu andalan yang bisa dimasak Hajime dengan benar dan lumayan enak (kalau kata Tooru), yaitu _omurice_. Dan tak disangka-sangka, si kecil Tobio pun menyukai _omurice_ buatan Hajime.

“Mau tambah lagi?” Hajime bertanya pada Tobio yang masih berusaha mengunyah abis suapan terakhir sarapannya.

Tobio menggeleng dengan mulut yang masih penuh, membuat kedua orang tuanya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipinya.

“Makannya pelan-pelan aja, Tobio-chan _._ ” Tooru terkekeh sembari menyodorkan cangkir dengan hiasan panda imut yang berisi setengah susu cokelat Tobio yang hampir dingin.

“Tapi Tobio ‘kan mau ikut Toorun latihan hari ini,” Tobio berkata setelah berhasil menelan _omurice_ terakhirnya.

“Aku lagi gak buru-buru, kok.” Tooru menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tobio.

“Beneran gak papa Tobio aku titip padamu?” Hajime masih saja tidak percaya pada Tooru yang akan membawa Tobio hari ini ke tempat latihannya, karena pasangan Sugawara yang biasa menjadi tempat menitip Tobio jika dia sedang tidak di playgroup sedang pulang ke Miyagi.

“Astaga, Iwa-chan! Kenapa kau gak percayaan banget, sih? Aku juga orang tuanya Tobio-chan!” Ekspresi Tooru dibuat seolah-olah ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Hajime tadi.

Tobio yang sedang menghabiskan susunya hanya melirik kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

“Mana bisa aku percaya kalau kau membawa Tobio ke sarang orang-orang aneh.” Bayangan teman-teman setim Tooru terlintas di kepala Hajime.

Tooru spontan tertawa. “Tobio-chan gak akan terpengaruh, dia pasti hanya akan memerhatikan Toorun-nya latihan, iya ‘kan?”

Tobio mengangguk. “Tobio mau lihat Toorun main voli, trus Tobio mau belajar juga.”

            Seulas senyum lolos dari bibir Hajime melihat betapa antusiasnya Tobio pagi ini. “Tobio mau belajar apa nanti di sana?”

            “Jum … eerrmmm, jum—” Tobio melirik Tooru, matanya seolah mengatakan ‘bantu aku’ yang tentu saja langsung mengundang tawa Tooru dan Hajime.

            “ _Jump serve_ , Tobio-chan.”

            “Ya, ya, yang itu!” kata Tobio yang tersipu malu.

            “Hoo, hebat banget Tobio mau belajar _serve_ yang susah kaya gitu,” puji Hajime.

            Tobio mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

            “Tobio-chan, kalau kau terus tersenyum lucu seperti itu aku bisa cepat mati karena jantungku bekerja gak normal begini,” Tooru memegang dada kirinya dengan dramatis yang langsung dapat lemparan tatapan tajam dari Hajime.

            “Gak usah _lebay_! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Aku udah mau berangkat.” Hajime bangkit dari meja makan, membawa piring Tobio dan piringnya yang sudah kosong untuk dicuci.

            “Iwa-chan, tunggu! Sarapanku belum abis, nih.”

            “Kau cuci sendiri.”

            “Mana bisa gitu! Pagi ini jatahmu mencuci piring!” Tooru buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya yang kemudian berakhir dengan kejadian tersedak. Tobio yang melihatnya hanya tertawa lucu sebelum menyodorkan susunya pada Tooru. “Makasih, Tobio-chan. Kau memang penyelamatku!” Tooru memeluk gemas Tobio dari samping.

            “Udah abis belom?” Hajime berseru dari dapur.

            “Iya, iya, aku datang!” Tooru balas berseru. Setelah merapikan meja makan, ia segera membawa piring bekas makannya ke dapur, tapi sebelum itu ia berbisik pada Tobio, “Papamu cerewet sekali ya, Tobio-chan,” dan hanya ditanggapi Tobio dengan kikikan lucunya.

-oo-

            “Susu kotaknya cukup, ‘kan?”

            Tobio mengangguk di sela Hajime membenarkan syal biru tua yang melilit di lehernya.

            “Kalau Tobio lapar, kasih tau Toorun, ya?”

            Tobio mengangguk lagi.

            “Jaketnya jangan dilepas kalo Tobio dingin.”

            Lagi-lagi Tobio hanya mengangguk.

            “Begitu pekerjaan Papa selesai, Papa akan langsung menjemput Tobio.”

            “Ya ampun, Iwa-chan, kau itu hanya pergi kerja aja dan Tobio-chan aman bersamaku. Kau ini berlebihan sekali, sih.” Tooru yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Hajime berpesan pada Tobio dari pintu gerbang gym tempatnya berlatih, akhirnya angkat bicara.

            “Berisik! Aku masih gak percaya dengan kemampuanmu menjaga Tobio!”

            “Gak papa kok, Hajime-papa. Selama ada Toorun, Tobio pasti baik-baik aja.” Seolah mengerti akan kegusaran Hajime, Tobio akhirnya berusaha meyakinkan papanya. “’’Kan Tobio udah gede,” senyum polos terukir di bibir mungilnya.

            Hajime hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. “Baiklah, papa serahkan Toorun padamu!” Ia menepuk kepala Tobio pelan.

            “Hei! Seharusnya kau ucapkan itu padaku, Iwa-chan,” Tooru memprotes.

            Hajime tak menghiraukannya. Ia lalu melepas tangan Tobio yang berlari kecil ke arah Tooru.

            “Papa berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_!”

            “ _Itterashai!_ ” Tooru dan Tobio kompak membalas. Mereka masih berdiri di pintu gerbang sampai mobil yang dikendarai Hajime menghilang dari pandangan.

            “Nah, ayo masuk! Di luar dingin sekali.” Tooru merapatkan jaket olahraganya.

            Tobio hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangan kecilnya ia sodorkan pada Tooru yang langsung menggenggamnya. Mereka lalu berjalan ke dalam gym di mana rekan-rekan Tooru berada.

-oo-

            Suasana di dalam gym sudah ramai. Beberapa anggota tim sudah melakukan pemanasan. Begitu suara Tooru yang menyapa di pintu masuk terdengar, semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

            “Yo, selamat pagi semuanya!”

            “Kapten, kau terlambat!” Nishinoya Yuu berseru dari sisi lain lapangan.

            “Seperti biasa, yang terlambat akan membereskan lapangan nanti.” Kuroo Tetsurou, sang _middle blocker_ tersenyum licik pada sang kapten.

            “Apa? Kuroo-chan, kau jahat sekali!”

            “Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, Oikawa.” Dan sosok Ushijima Wakatoshi berhasil membungkam Tooru.

            Tooru menghela pasrah, “Baiklah, baiklah.”

            “Oi, ini siapa?”

            Tooru terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara rendah yang tiba-tiba menghampiri pendengarannya. Begitu pandangannya beralih pada sosok Tobio yang memeluk lututnya, Tooru rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala hitam Sakusa Kiyomi yang menatap penasaran ke arah Tobio kecil, tapi justru terlihat menakutkan karena dia memakai masker.

            “Kau mengagetkannya, Sacchan!”

            “Tch! Kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu.”

            “Gak mau bweee~” Tooru menjulurkan lidahnya. Perhatiannya lalu beralih pada Tobio yang tampak sedikit takut dengan penampilan Kiyomi. “Tobio-chan, gak papa. Om ini meski penampilannya jelek begini, tapi dia jago main voli, loh.”

            “Eh, benarkah?” Sepasang mata Tobio langsung berbinar.

            “Sialan kau, Oikawa!”

            “Hei! Gak boleh berkata kasar di depan anak kecil. Kau jadi menakutkannya, Sakusa.” Sosok pria berambut silver kehitaman menghampiri mereka. “Halo, manis. Namamu siapa? Aku Bokuto, sang super ace!” Bokuto Koutarou, salah satu _wing spiker_ andalan Tooru di timnya sekarang mendekati Tobio dengan senyum cerah, yang kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

            “To … bio.” Tobio mengucapkan tiga huruf belakang namanya dengan cepat.

            “Hah? Apa?”

            “To-bi-o.” Kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan pelan.

            “Hohooo, ini yang namanya Tobio, _toh_! Kau siapanya Oikawa? Setiap hari dia …” Koutarou menunjuk Oikawa, “selalu menceritakan tentangmu.”

            “Siapa apanya? Tobio-chan itu anakku!”

            “Oh … anakm— WUAPAH?”

            “ANAK OIKAWA?” Seluruh orang di gym pun berseru kompak, bahkan Wakatoshi yang biasanya memasang ekspresi _lempeng_ terlihat bereaksi atas ucapan Oikawa tadi. Hanya satu orang saja yang bereaksi normal, yaitu Kuroo Tetsuro.

            “Kuroo-san, kau tau kalau Tobio-kun itu anaknya Oikawa-san?” Yuu bertanya pada Tetsurou yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan Oikawa.

            Tetsurou mengangguk, “Masa kalian gak _ngeh_ kalau Tobio-chan itu anaknya Oikawa? Jelas sekali gimana girangnya dia setiap nyeritain tentang Tobio-chan.”

            “Iya, tapi Oikawa-san cuma bilang, ‘hari ini Tobio-chan begini, hari ini Tobio-chan begitu’. Dia gak pernah bilang kalau Tobio-kun itu anaknya. Kukira malah keponakannya Oikawa-san dari kakaknya.”

            “Ya bukanlah! Keponakan-keponakan Oikawa ‘kan udah besar-besar.”

            “Hoo, begitu.” Yuu memandang ke arah Tooru dan Tobio yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa anggota tim yang penasaran. “Di antara anggota tim memang cuma Kuroo-san sih yang paling dekat dengan Oikawa-san, wajar kalau dia sering bercerita padamu.”

            “Gak, kok. Sebenarnya si Oikawa itu cukup tertutup tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Aku tahu kalau dia dan Iwaizumi mengangkat seorang anak dari panti asuhan karena bibiku yang mengelola panti asuhan tempat Tobio berada.”

            “Oh, begitu rupanya.”

            Tetsurou lalu menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali untuk memperoleh atensi dari seluruh anggota yang masih mengerubungi Tooru dan Tobio. “Oke, udah cukup penasarannya. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali pemanasan dan memulai latihan. Tooru, kau juga segera ganti bajumu. Tobio-chan bersama Takeru-kun dulu, ya.” Tetsurou tersenyum lebar pada Tobio yang kini memandangnya.

            “Aye, _Capt_! Tobio-chan, ayo kita ganti baju!” Tooru lalu membawa Tobio ke ruang ganti dengan langkah ceria.

            “Terkadang aku bingung siapa kapten kita yang sebenarnya.” Seorang anggota berbisik dengan anggota yang lain.

            “Iya. Masing-masing dari para monster itu …” Seorang anggota yang lain melirik para pemain inti, “mantan kapten klub voli di sma masing-masing, sih. Jadi wajar gak ada yang mau ngalah.”

            “Iya, ya. Aku aja penasaran kenapa kita masih bertahan di sini dengan dikelilingi mereka.”

            “Akita, Yuzu! Aku mendengar kalian, loh!” Entah sejak kapan sosok Tetsurou berjalan ke arah mereka, yang pasti wakil kapten mereka itu sudah berada tepat di belakang.

            “A-aa, maaf, Kuroo-san!”

            “Lakukan permintaan maaf kalian dengan keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali.”

            “Aye, sir!”

-oo-

"Nah, Tobio-chan sama Take-ji dulu, ya. Liat aku latihan dari sini aja." Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju latihan, Tooru mengantar Tobio ke tribun atas yang ada di gym. Ia menitipkan Tobio pada salah satu manajer timnya.

"Kenapa gak di sana aja?" Tobio bertanya sambil menunjuk bangku di pinggir lapangan, di mana ada manajernya yang lain dan beberapa pelatih yang mengarahkan dari sana.

"Gak bisa. Nanti Tobio-chan bisa kena bola nyasar." Tooru berusaha memberi pengertian. "Lagian dari sini juga bisa lihat dengan puas,  kok. Iya, 'kan?" Ia memandang manajernya yang bernama Takeru, seorang pria berkacamata yang dari luar sering terlihat gugup.

"Iya, dari sini juga bisa nonton, kok." Takeru ikut berusaha meyakinkan Tobio.

"Yaudah, deh."

"Nanti kalo Tobio-chan mau sesuatu, bilang aja ke Take-ji, ya."

"Iya."

"Kutinggal dulu kalau begitu." Tooru menepuk kepala Tobio sebelum berlari turun ke lapangan.

Setelahnya, Tobio menonton latihan yang dilakukan Tooru bersama teman-temannya dalam binar kekaguman. Setiap kali Tooru melakukan _jump serve_ , Tobio pasti menggenggam erat teralis di depannya sambil menahan kehisterisannya.

"Tobio-kun senang sekali menonton voli, ya?" Takeru yang sedari tadi menyaksikan keantusiasan Tobio akhirnya buka suara.

"Mm-hmm." Tobio mengangguk semangat. "Suka sekali! Apalagi kalo ada Toorun," katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Oikawa-san memang pemain hebat."

"Tentu saja! Kalau udah besar nanti, Tobio mau jadi seperti Toorun."

"Hee? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tobio juga mau jago main voli seperti Toorun."

Takeru terkekeh melihat kepolosan Tobio saat mengatakan mimpinya. "Kalo Tobio-kun pasti bisa," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Tobio.

"Hu um." Tobio menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Sepasang mata gelapnya terus saja memerhatikan sosok Tooru di bawah sana. Terkadang ia terkikik saat melihat Tooru beradu argumen dengan teman-temannya, meski ia tak tahu apa yang sedang diperdebatkan.

Saking antusiasnya Tobio menonton latihan yang dilakukan Tooru, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah dua jam lebih ia berdiri di tribun atas bersama Takeru. Perutnya pun mulai berbunyi. Ia lalu merogoh ranselnya dan melihat susu kotak yang dimasukkan Hajime tadi pagi hanya tersisa satu lagi.

"Tobio-kun sedang mencari apa?"

"Susu. Tapi tinggal satu," kata Tobio yang menatap Takeru ragu.

Awalnya Takeru tidak nyambung, tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan Tobio yang selalu membagi susu kotaknya tadi. "O-oh, gak usah. Yang ini untuk Tobio-kun aja."

Tobio yang mendengarnya pun langsung menusuk sedotan ke dalam kotak susunya.

"Tobio-kun lapar?"

Tobio tak langsung menjawab, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita turun, yuk."

"Gak usah. Tobio tungguin Toorun selesai aja."

Takeru tertegun. Ia sekarang mengerti maksud pesan yang sempat dibisikkan Tooru tadi padanya sebelum turun ke lapangan.

_Kalau nanti Tobio-chan terlihat lapar, langsung bilang padaku , ya. Dia suka menahan dirinya kalau melihatku belum selesai._

"Gak papa. Oikawa-san sebentar lagi selesai, kok. Kita turun dulu aja."

Tobio menatap Takeru sebentar, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Takeru yang sudah membawa tas ranselnya di punggung.

Begitu turun dari tribun, Takeru mencari saat yang tepat untuk memberi kode pada Oikawa yang masih melakukan latih tanding dengan teman setimnya.

"Tobio! Kau datang melihat Paman, ya?" Sosok Koutarou yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan melambai semangat ke arah Tobio dan Takeru yang sudah berada di pinggir lapangan.

Tobio yang merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian lagi, tanpa sadar mendekat ke arah Takeru, lalu tangannya memegang ujung celana Takeru.

"Kou-chan! Kau menakutinya!"

"Aww, maafkan aku, Oikawa. Kau ternyata posesif juga ya sebagai orang tua." Lalu Koutarou terbahak.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu. Udah jam makan siang." Tetsurou berkata, membubarkan latihan pagi mereka.

"Kembali sejam lagi," Tooru menyambung.

"Baik!"

Dan latihan pun bubar. Masing-masing mulai bergerak ke kantin yang pastinya sudah menyiapkan jatah makan siang mereka.

"Tobio-chan, kau lapar 'kan?" Tooru bertanya begitu ia berada di depan Tobio. Bocah itu pun langsung mengangguk. "Yuk, kita makan."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Koutarou mengangkat tubuh Tobio dan menaruhnya di pundak. Awalnya Tobio memang tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia terlihat senang.

"Tobio-kun, hari ini kau pulang ke tempat Paman aja mau?"

"Jangan mau, Tobio-chan, kau akan diajari yang gak bener sama dia," Tetsurou menyahut.

"Memangnya kau tahu aku akan mengajari dia apa?"

"Meloncat, berteriak, meloncat dan berteriak." Kiyomi yang jarang bergabung dengan mereka saat makan siang, hari ini terlihat berbeda.

"Hei, ace sok bersih! Kenapa kau bergabung?"

"Memanganya gak boleh?"

"Ya ... gak papa, sih."

Tooru hanya bisa heran melihat tingkah rekan-rekan setimnya yang semakin aneh karena kehadiran Tobio. Ia merasa kesal karena Tobio kelihatannya nyaman berada di sekitar mereka. Padahal biasanya Tobio enggan membuka diri saat bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Kau juga kenapa ikut-ikutan, Ushiwaka-kun?" Tooru akhirnya mempertanyakan keberadaan Wakatoshi yang ikut bergabung.

"Makin rame 'kan makin asik." Yuu ikut nimbrung.

Hanya helaan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Tooru. Biasanya ia hanya makan bersama Tetsurou dan Koutarou, terkadang Yuu juga ikut jika dia tidak sedang makan di luar.

Setiba mereka di kantin, Tooru langsung mengambil Tobio dari Koutarou dan membawa putranya itu ke gendongannya.

"Tobio-chan mau makan apa?"

"Apa aja," jawabnya polos.

"Pilih dong, ada banyak tuh." Tooru menunjuk menu yang ada. Kebanyakan sayur dan makanan berprotein tinggi.

"Itu aja, pake nasi." Tobio menunjuk ke arah tumpukan _chicken katsu_ yang menggugah selera.

"Oke, aku ambilkan dulu." Tooru menurunkan Tobio dari gendongannya, lalu matanya memandang ke arah Tetsurou yang sudah duduk di meja yang berisi banyak bangku kosong, tempat favorite mereka makan bersama. "Tobio-chan."

Tobio mendongak mendengar panggilan Tooru. "Ya?"

"Kau lihat Om Kuroo yang di sana, 'kan?"

Tobio mengangguk.

"Mau menungguku di sana bersamanya?"

Agak ragu Tobio menjawab, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia pun lalu berjalan ke arah Tetsurou yang sudah berada di meja.

"Oh, Tobio-chan," Tetsurou langsung sadar akan kehadiran Tobio begitu bocah itu mendekat. Di konter ia bisa melihat Tooru menggerakkan mulutnya _'Titip Tobio-chan, ya_ ' dan hanya ia balas dengan anggukan. "Ayo duduk sini." Tetsurou menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, tapi karena Tobio terlihat kesusahan naik ke atas kursi ia pun menggendong tubuh kecil Tobio dan meletakkannya di atas kursi.

"Waduh, mejanya ketinggian, ya," Tetsurou terkekeh begitu Tobio sudah duduk di atas kursi. Karena masih kecil, tubuh Tobio tenggelam oleh meja makan yang agak tinggi. "Gak papa, nanti minta Toorun suapi aja."

Tobio menggeleng, "Tobio bisa makan sendiri."

Tetsurou tertawa lagi, "Tapi mejanya ketinggian untukmu. Kursinya gak bisa di- _double_ -in, sih."

Karena mungkin tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Tetsurou, Tobio hanya diam saja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung.

"Tobio-chan, kau sayang banget sama Toorun, ya?" Tetsurou tak jadi menyantap makan siangnya. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tobio yang sabar menanti makanannya datang.

Tobio mengangguk, "Hajime-papa juga."

"Oh, iya." Tetsurou tertawa. "Lalu, kalau malam Tobio-chan tidur sama siapa?"

"Sama Hajime-papa dan Toorun. Tapi tadi malam cuma sama Toorun, soalnya Hajime-papa bilang Tobio harus bisa tidur sendiri."

"Oh, benar, tuh." Tetsurou lalu terpikir sesuatu, lalu ia mendekat ke arah kuping Tobio dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalian sedang bisik-bisik apa?"

"Kuroo kau main rahasia-rahasiaan sama Tobio, ya?"

Rombongan Tooru dan yang lainnya mulai menduduki kursi kosong di meja.

"Gak papa, cuma di antara kami aja, kok. Iya 'kan?" kata Tetsurou pada Tobio yang mengangguk.

Perhatian Tobio lalu beralih ke nampan yang berisi makan siangnya.

"Wah, Tobio tenggelam." Koutarou berseru dari seberang meja karena tubuh Tobio yang ketutup meja.

"Gak kok!" Tobio lalu berdiri di atas kursinya, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya masih kalah tinggi dengan meja panjang di hadapannya.

Sontak seluruh orang di meja itu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Tobio.

"Sini biar kusuapin." Akhirnya Tooru angkat bicara.

"Tapi...." Muka Tobio mulai menekuk.

"Gak papa, om-om ini gak bakal ngetawain, kok."

"Siapa yang kau panggil om, hah?" Koutarou mulai melancarkan protesnya dan setelahnya, meja makan mereka ramai seperti biasanya. Hanya Kiyomi dan Wakatoshi yang tetap makan dengan tenang di ujung meja.

-oo-

Selepas makan siang, Tooru dan yang lain kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Tobio dan Takeru kembali menonton dari tribun atas. Kali ini berbeda dari saat sebelum makan siang, Tobio yang tadi tak pernah meninggalkan teralis besi tempat ia berpegang, kali ini memilih untuk menonton sambil duduk. Tadinya Takeru mengira bahwa bocah itu kelelahan, tapi saat melihat kepala Tobio yang hampir terjatuh ke depan, ia baru tahu kalau Tobio mengantuk.

"Tobio-kun, kau mengantuk?" Takeru menahan tubuh Tobio yang sudah setengah sadar.

Tobio hanya menggelang.

Takeru tersenyum melihatnya. _Sepertinya ini memang_ _sudah masuk_ _waktu tidur siangnya._

"Gak papa, Tobio-kun. Kalau kau mengantuk, kita ke ruang kesehatan aja. Di sana ada tempat tidur."

Tobio menggeleng lagi, "Tobio di sini aja." Sebelah tangannya mengucek kedua matanya yang mengantuk, berharap dengan begitu kantuknya bisa hilang.

"Gak papa, Tobio-kun keliatan ngantuk sekali, tuh."

Tobio hendak membalas, tapi bunyi ponsel Tooru yang ditinggalkan di ranselnya mengusik perhatian mereka.

Takeru merogoh ransel Tobio, dan melihat foto Hajime bersama Tobio muncul di layar ponsel Tooru.

"Dari papamu."

Seolah baru saja mendengar mantra penghilang kantuk, kedua mata Tobio kembali berbinar. "Angkatin," pintanya pada Takeru.

Pria berkacamata itu langsung mengusap layar ponsel Tooru dan langsung menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga Tobio.

"Hajime-papa!"

_"Tobio, kau udah makan?"_

"Udah. Hajime-papa?"

_"Udah juga. Toorun mana?"_

"Latihan lagi."

_"Lalu Tobio sama siapa?"_

"Take-ji."

Hajime sempat terdiam di seberang, mungkin sedang berpikir tentang identitas orang yang namanya baru saja Tobio sebut. _"Oh. Karena udah siap makan, Tobio mengantuk 'kan sekarang?"_

Tobio menggeleng, "Gak, Tobio gak ngantuk, kok."

Tawa Hajime terdengar menyela. " _Papa lagi di jalan nih, mau jemput Tobio._ _Bentar lagi nyampe._ _"_

"Kenapa? Hajime-papa 'kan lagi kerja."

 _“_ _Papa minta izin sebentar. Di rumah ada Paman_ _Makki_ _dan Paman Matsu_ _n_ _."_

"Paman Makki dan Paman Matsun?"

 _"_ _Iya._ _Tobio bobok siang di rumah aja, ya."_

Tobio tak langsung menjawab, tapi sebenarnya ia tak bisa menahan kantuknya. "Iya."

 _"Yaudah, tunggu sebentar lagi. Papa udah mau sampai._ _”_

Begitu sambungan telepon terputus. Tobio langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Loh, Tobio-kun mau ke mana?" Takeru terheran dengan Tobio yang terlihat ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hajime-papa di depan. Tobio mau ke sana."

"Eh, tunggu, Tobio-kun!" Takeru berusaha mengejar Tobio yang sudah berlari menuruni tangga dan melesat ke pintu depan.

Tooru yang sempat melihat Tobio sebelum menghilang di balik pintu pun menghentikan latihannya. "Take-chan! Tobio-chan ke mana?"

"Katanyanya Iwaizumi-san ada di depan." Takeru menyempatkan berseru sebelum keluar dari gym.

"Udah, susul sana," Tetsurou berkata setelah menepuk pundak Tooru.

"Kuserahkan padamu dulu, Wakil!" ucap Tooru sebelum keluar lapangan.

Begitu berada di gerbang depan, Tooru bisa melihat mobil Hajime terparkir dan Tobio sudah berada di gendongannya.

"Iwa-chan, kenapa kau di sini? Kau udah pulang kerja?"

"Aku cuma minta ijin sebentar untuk jemput Tobio aja."

"Loh, Tobio mau kau bawa ke mana?"

"Ke rumah, ini udah jam tidur siang Tobio, jadi biar dia tidur di rumah aja."

Tooru melihat Tobio yang menguap. "Di sini Tobio-chan bisa tidur di ruang kesehatan. Iya ‘kan Take-chan?" Tooru meminta dukungan dari Takeru yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"I-iya, tadi aku udah nyaranin gitu juga. Tapi Tobio-kun gak mau."

"Tobio gak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau bukan di rumah. Gak papa, di rumah ada Makki dan Matsun. Mereka baru tiba tadi siang."

"Eh, mereka lagi di sini?"

"Hn. Liburan katanya."

Tooru lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tobio. "Tobio mau bobok di rumah aja?"

"Hu um."

"Yaudah kalo gitu. Nanti aku pulang cepat biar bisa makan malam di rumah. Tadinya kupikir mau makan di luar."

"Itu bisa direncanakan nanti, yang penting Tobio tidur siang dulu."

"Oke. Bilang sama Makki dan Matsun jangan mengerjai Tobio-chanku."

"Memangnya mereka sepertimu."

Takeru spontan tertawa, tapi langsung berhenti begitu dipelototi Tooru.

"Yaudah, kami pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Dadah, Toorun!" Tobio mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencium pipi Tooru.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah," balas Tooru.

Tooru dan Takeru masih berdiri di gerbang sampai mobil yang membawa Tobio dan Hajime menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, Oikawa-san."

Tooru menatap Takeru, lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Memiliki keluarga sendiri itu adalah salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidupku. Kau juga akan merasakannya nanti." Setelah berkata begitu, Tooru membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan. "Ayo kembali ke gym!" Dan Takeru yang sempat tercengang pun mengikuti jejak Tooru yang berjalan kembali ke dalam gym.

-oo-

            Malam itu suasana di kediaman Tooru, Hajime dan Tobio lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Memang tamu yang datang hanya dua orang, tapi sudah cukup membuat suasana di apartemen sederhana mereka makin ramai. Takahiro Hanamaki dan Issei Matsukawa, teman SMA Tooru dan Hajime sekaligus mantan rekan setim di klub voli SMA, datang berkunjung ke Tokyo. Dengan kedatangan dua orang itu, Tooru semakin sering menjadi objek _bully_ mereka, tapi tentu saja si kecil Tobio akan selalu siap membela Toorun-nya.

            “Ulang tahun Tobio udah dekat, ‘kan? Kalian mau rencana ke mana?” Hanamaki membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka berlima berkumpul di meja makan. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah aneka mie, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang mentraktir.

            Seolah tersadar dengan ucapan Hanamaki, Tooru menghentikan suapannya. “Eh, udah mau tanggal 22, ya?” Tooru lalu mengecek kalender di ponselnya.

            “Kalau Oikawa mah memang gak bisa diharap,” cetus Matsukawa santai.

            “Matsun!”

            “Lalu, Iwaizumi, kau sudah punya rencana apa?” potong Hanamaki.

            “Tobio mau naik bianglala katanya.”

            “Iwa-chan! Kau udah tau Tobio-chan mau apa? Kenapa gak cerita?”

            “Tobio baru ngomong tadi siang, kok.”

            “Oh … Tobio-chan mau naik bianglala?” Tooru bertanya pada Tobio yang sedari tadi fokus dengan makanannya. Dia tampak kesusahan memasukkan lilitan mie ke mulutnya.

            “Iya, Tobio mau naik bianglala, trus main tabrak-tabrakan.”

            “Hah? Tabrak-tabrakan?”

            “Ituloh, _boom boom car_. Masa itu aja kau gak tau?” Hanamaki menyela.

            “Kelihatan sekali kau gak pernah liburan, Oikawa. Masa Tobio aja tau,” sambung Matsukawa.

            “Ya, maaf kalo aku gak pernah main!” Tooru memprotes di sela bantuannya menyuapkan makan malam Tobio ke mulutnya. “Emangnya Tobio pernah naik?”

            Tobio mengangguk. Karena mulutnya masih penuh, ia berusaha mengunyah dulu sebelum menjawab. “Waktu kemarin itu pergi sama teman-teman dan _sensei_.”

            “Oh, iya. Dua bulan lalu ada perjalanan ke taman bermain, ya.”

            Tobio mengangguk lagi.

            “Selain naik bianglala dan ke taman bermain, Tobio mau apa lagi?” Hanamaki ikut bertanya.

            “Gak ada. Asalkan bisa naik bianglala sama Toorun dan Hajime-papa, Tobio udah seneng, kok.”

            “Gak mau kado? Atau kue?”

            “Tobio gak suka kue. Tobio juga gak mau kado, gak enak.”

            Dan ucapan terakhir Tobio sukses membuat empat pria dewasa di sana tertawa.

            “Tobio juga gak suka kue yang banyak krimnya sih ya,” Tooru mengelus rambut hitam Tobio yang langsung mengangguk.

            “Kapan-kapan kalian juga harus membawa Tobio ke Miyagi.” Hanamaki tidak sadar kalau ucapannya itu sempat menghentikan kegiatan Tooru.

            “Tadi di tempat Toorun, Tobio ngapain aja?” Hajime yang menangkap hal itu, langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

            “Nontonin Toorun main voli.”

            “Ada siapa aja di sana?”

            “Banyak. Ada Paman Kouta, ada Paman Ushi,” dan ucapan Tobio kembali mengundang tawa saat nama Wakatoshi dipenggal Tobio, “ada Paman Yuu, ada Paman Kiyo trus Om Kuroo.”

            “Om?” Hanamaki langsung terbahak mendengarnya. “Pasti kau yang mengajarkannya ‘kan Oikawa?”

            “Julukan itu emang cocok kok untuk Kuroo-chan.” Ekspresi Tooru sudah kembali seperti biasa. “Omong-omong, tadi waktu Tobio-chan nungguin aku di kantin, Om Kuroo ada bisik-bisik apa?”

            Tobio tampak berpikir. “Oh, yang itu. Om Kuroo cuma kasih pesan ke Tobio aja, kok.”

            “Pesan apa?” Hajime mulai tidak enak perasaan.

            “Om Kuroo ‘kan tanya Tobio kalo malam boboknya sama siapa, trus Tobio jawab masih sama Toorun dan Hajime-papa.”

            “Ya, trus?”

            “Trus Om Kuroo bilang, Tobio harus mulai bobok sendiri, kalo gak Toorun sama Hajime-papa gak bisa mesra-mesraan. Gitu….”

            Dan seketika ke empat pria itu tersedak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

            “Ku-kuroo-chan berkata seperti itu?”

            Tobio mengangguk.

            Oke, Tooru mulai merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti Hajime.

            “Udah kubilang ‘kan, aku gak percaya kalau menitipkan Tobio padamu. Pasti ada aja hal-hal aneh yang dia tangkap.” Hajime berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan.

            “Tapi ‘kan bukan aku yang berbicara seperti itu, Iwa-chan!” Tooru berusaha membela diri.

            “Lalu apa gunanya kau ada di sana?”

            “Tetap aja—”

            “Paman,” Tobio mencolek siku Hanamaki yang duduk di samping kirinya, “memangnya mesra-mesaraan itu apa, sih?”

            “Oh, mesra-mesraan itu—”

            “WAAA WAAA! Tobio-chan kau belum boleh tau hal itu, nanti kalau udah besar kau pasti tau dengan sendirinya.” Tooru memotong dengan heboh.

            “Iya, Tobio nanti bakal tau sendiri. Gak usah dipikirin kata-kata Om Kuroo, ya,” Hajime berpesan.

            Walaupun masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan orang tuanya, Tobio tetap mengangguk. Kegiatan makan malam mereka lalu berlanjut dengan menonton film komedi keluaran _disn*y_ yang juga cocok ditonton oleh Tobio.

**-FIN-**

* * *

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : [child!Tobio](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah baca sampe abis o//  
> Dan maaf part 7-nya telat, seharusnya bisa di-upload tadi malam, tapi yah halangan selalu ada :'(  
> Sebagai gantinya ini jadi part terpanjang sejauh ini, semoga suka xD
> 
> Part ending sekalian spesial utk ultah Tobio kayanya bakal telat juga soalnya mau fokus nyelesein birthday fict Tobio dgn main pair #1 otepeh dulu hehe  
> Jd mgkin paling cepat nanti malam, atau ga besok baru up #gomen
> 
> Otanjoubi Omedeto, Kageyama Tobio \o/
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 22122016


End file.
